This invention relates to racks and more particularly to a gun rack.
In the past, gun racks have included a steel frame having first and second spaced upright standards interconnected by first and second vertically spaced crossbars. The frame is attached to a wall by screws. A plurality of C-shaped gun barrel holders are rigidly attached to the first upright standard.
The second upright standard is a U-shaped channel; the base of which is secured to the wall by screws. Atop L-shaped locking plate, a bottom locking plate, and a plurality of outwardly extending, resilient trigger guard mounting pins or rods are attached to the base of the channel and an apertured plate is positioned over the pins and bottom lock plate and attached to the channel legs.
The top L-shaped locking bar has an outwardly extending plate with a lock hasp receiving aperture formed adjacent to its outer end; the bottom locking plate has a rectangular slot formed adjacent to its outer end.
An apertured lock bar completes the gun rack. The top end of the lock bar has a horizontal inwardly extending leg having a lock hasp receiving aperture corresponding to the aperture of the L-shaped lock member. The bottom end of the lock bar has a recessed portion forming a rectangular bar corresponding in size to the aperture of the bottom locking plate and shoulders for positioning the bar in the bottom lock member with the trigger guard pin apertures and the lock hasp perture aligned to receive, respectively, the trigger guard pins and the hasp of a lock. Thus, when the trigger guard of a rifle is mounted on the trigger guard pins with the rifle barrel in a corresponding C-shaped rifle barrel support and the lock bar attached by a lock the rifle is secure against removal. Those persons skilled in the art desiring more information concerning this prior art gun rack are referred to U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,100 issued Feb. 13, 1979 to Presley O. Reed.
Other gun rack structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,453 issued Jan. 8, 1980 to Alan Worswick for a Tack for Displaying and Securing Guns; 3,618,785 issued Nov. 9, 1971 to Albert G. Newman for Gun Rack and 3,643,811 issued Feb. 22, 1972 to Glen Howerton for a Locking Gun Rack.
A problem with existing gun racks is their inadequacy for securing weapons in police or military or both armories against theft. Another problem is the degree of installation difficulty to ensure a virtually burglar proof system. A further problem is the time required for storing, locating and positioning rack components, such as, for example, the locking bar and lock used to secure the weapons in the rack.